Matto 'half'
by Zashache
Summary: Matt diceburin Mello keempang! Dan mendadak esok paginya matt berubah jadi cewek nyang imut, seksi, cantik, cute, kawaii dll. Tapi pas disiram aer panas, dia berubah kembali seperti semula! Ada apa gerangan!


OMFG…

OMFG….

Cacad banget deh gue….bikin ini fict…hehehehehehehe xD

Summary: Matt diceburin Mello keempang! Dan mendadak esok paginya matt berubah jadi cewek nyang imut, seksi, cantik, cute, kawaii dll. Tapi pas disiram aer panas, dia berubah kembali seperti semula! Ada apa gerangan?!

Ratings: hmmm….T aja deh… atas triangle love-nya xD

Pairings: MelloMattMello, NearMeadow, NearMatt, BeyondMeadow, LMeadow, RaitoMeadow…..

NB: matt versi cewek bernama 'Meadow' xD

Ngambil plot Ranma ½, hehehehehe xD anime jadul paporit aye setelah Nube…harus dilestariin noh anime jadul!! (yee…lu pikir po'on kali dilestariin!!)

Just enjoy it!

© Death Note is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Sore hari yang tenang….matahari sedikit demi sedikit mulai tenggelam ….Matt dan Mello berinisiatif untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar gedung apartemen mereka.

"gua benci jalan-jalan….kenapa sih lo enggak biarin gue untuk maen ama PSP gue dengan tenang dikamar??" matt udah sewot aja karena mello narik dia keluar dari kamar dengan sangat kasar xD (iye, PSP-nya matt mo diancem bakal dijatohin dari jendela kamar yang tingginya 5 lante ama mello xD)

"shut up matt. Kerjaanmu dirumah hanya merokok, main game, merokok, main game…dan terus begitu setiap hari! Apa kau tidak merasa bosan??" mello malah jadi sewot sendiri ama tingkah lakunya matt yang emang monoton kayak begono.

"haa….aku lebih baik mengurung dikamar dengan console game-ku tercinta…" gungam matt pelan. Kenapa enggak lu nikahin aja sekalian console game lu itu matt?

mello mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, kebiasaan buruknya matt yang gamefreak itu memang sangat menyebalkan (pikirnya).eh…didepan jalan mereka ada lahan kosong yang galian lubang yang lumayan dalam, dan keisi ama aer gitu deh…ya kita sebut saja empang… xD

(penulis: wuih! Hebat banget gak tuh ada empang diluar negeri?? xD)

tiba-tiba mello mempunyai ide jahat untuk mendorong matt kedalam empang tersebut. Dan dilaksanakanlah ide jahatnya itu….

"MATT! LIHAT! ADA LUNA MAYA DISONOH!!"

"MANAH!?"

saat matt mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, mello dengan cepat mendorong matt kedalam empang tersebut.

Dan hasilnya…

JEBYURRR!!

Matt dengan sukses kecebur diempang jadi-jadian. Dan dia basah kuyup. (ya iyalah! Namanya juga kecebur diempang yang ber-aer! Bego banget sih penulis?!)

"ARGHHH! MELLO!!" matt langsung berteriak histeris bak banci ketangkep trantib, lalu dengan perlahan-lahan dia keluar dari empang bejad itu.

"HUAHAHAHAHAH!! MANG ENAK!!" mello bukannya ngebantuin matt malah ngetawain dia abis-abisan ampe nangis.

"sialan lo mel! Liat nih, baju gua jadi basah en kotor!!" teriak matt sewot sambil membersihkan rambutnya dari Lumpur yang menempel xD (eugh)

"huahahaha-- maap, maap….gue ga bisa nahan napsu gue untuk enggak isengin elo!!" kata mello. Masih ketawa ngakak.

"kampret lo! Sebel deh gue ama elo!" matt yang merasa dipermaluin abis langsung berjalan cepat menjauhi empang tersebut sambil sesekali mengibas-ngibas bercak air kotor dibajunya.

"yah….anjing peliharaan ku marah…." Ejek mello yang dengan tampang tak bersalah berjalan mengikuti matt.

"ché! Gua pengen cepet-cepet mandi!"sahut matt kesel. Lalu diapun berjalan meninggalkan mello masuk kedalam gedung apartemen mereka.

"hmph…." Mello malah masih ketawa ngeliat matt marah-marah sendiri…jahat banget deh lo mel! xD

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Setelah mandi cukup lama, bersihin badan dari Lumpur yang melekat…..matt keluar juga dari kamar mandi. Dia menghabiskan waktu kira-kira sejam buat mandi xD

"ho- sekarang anjingku bau sabun, ah. Harumnya." Puji mello.

"ché, gua males ngomong ama lo." Matt berjalan menghindari mello yang sedang duduk diatas meja dapur sambil memakan coklat batangan kesukaannya itu.

"ah…mau kemana?" tiba-tiba mello langsung beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan langsung memeluk matt yang mau masuk kedalam kamar.

"gua mo tidur… 'pala pusing banget, gak tau kenapa."

"_before you go to sleep….gimme a nice sweet good-night kiss…"_

"…………."

Mello tahu matt tak akan pernah menolak permintaannya yang satu ini.

Matt akhirnya mendaratkan ciuman kecil dibibir mello yang lembut.

"_good night._" Katanya sebelum masuk kamar dan meninggalkan mello yang mukanya rada-rada blush.

"eits!!" tapi sepertinya mello mau lebih, diapun ikut masuk kedalam kamarnya matt (penulis: jangan mikir yang enggak2 dulu yah pembaca! DOSA woi! xD) "ada apa lagi!?" kata matt kaget, dia udah siap-siap buat matiin lampu trus molor.

"bosen ah tidur dikamar sendiri, maunya ama lo." Kata mello yang langsung merebahkan dirnya keatas tempat tidur matt dan menarik selimut.

"…fine, asalkan kau tidak memonopoli selimutnya." Matt-pun mengalah kepada mello, lalu dia ikut masuk kedalam selimut setelah mematikan lampunya.

"mmmm….bau sabun…." Mello lalu memeluk matt dibawah selimut, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dipelukan hangat matt.

Matt tersenyum kecil, rupanya dia tak bisa marah-marah terlalu lama dengan mello. Ya walaupun dia sangat kesal saat diceburin diempang tadi ama mello xD

Yang mereka tidak ketahui adalah esok pagi….

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Sinar matahari dengan lembut menerawang masuk kedalam kamar, membuat mello yang tertidur dengan pulas jadi terbangun.

"hmmmhhh…..wha- jam berapa sekarang…?" gungamnya dengan nada serak, karena baru bangun tidur.

Setelah dapat membuka mata sepenuhnya, dia melirik kesampingnya. Tak ada matt.

"hm…dia pasti sudah bangun duluan…." Mello lalu perlahan-lahan turun dari atas tempat tidur, dengan lunglai dia pergi keluar kamar.

"oh. Sudah bangun."

Bukannya suara matt yang menyapanya malah suara perempuan.

Dengan seketika mello menghentikan langkahnya dan mencari asal suara perempuan tersebut.

"hey. Selamat pagi."

Yang bener aja. Ada cewek CANTIK banget duduk nangkring diatas meja dapur, pake baju t-shirt putih dan celana boxer motif stripes merah-hitam (penulis:hiyaa…saia mau itu boxer!!)

Yang sama seperti matt pakai malam itu! mata biru menerawang cantik, selaras dengan rambut pendek berwarna hijau ke-hitaman miliknya.

"…………." Mello mangap, kenapa bisa ada perempuan disini!?

"….mello?"

"SIAPA LO?!" teriak mello histeris.

"huh!? Loh!? Gue matt!!"

"matt dari hongkong! Lo cewek darimana lo!?"

"wha-- apa maksudmu!?"

"dimana matt?!"

"mello! Apa maksudmu!? Gue ini matt!!"

"BEGO! LO TUH CEWEK! MASA MATT BISA BERUBAH JADI CEWEK KAYAK ELO!?"

tiba-tiba keadaan hening, mello diem. Begitupun juga dengan matt. kemudian matt meraba seluruh badannya xD dan beberapa detik kemudian….

"HOLYSHIT!! KOK GUE JADI CEWEK!?"

"huh!?"

kini giliran mello yang bingung. Matt kalang kabut nyari cermin, dan pas ketemu dia kaget banget ngeliat wajahnya yang….cewek banget. Dan juga badannya jadi mulus en seksi banget…hehehe xD

"a…apa-apan nih!? K…kok gue…JADI CEWEK!?" teriak matt dengan tatapan horror.

"..l….lo beneran matt??" kini mello yang masang tampang horror.

Matt-pun mengangguk pelan, soalnya masih dalam kondisi shock berat.

"….kalo elo matt…lo pasti bisa ngejawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini…" kata mello yang mencoba untuk tenang.

"h…hhh….kau…tak percaya denganku…." Kata matt yang makin horror.

"matt pasti tahu…kata-kata apa yang akan keluar dari mulutku ketika aku kesal…"

"….ché…."

"….yeah…dan juga…matt pasti tahu kesukaanku…."

"coklat premium Hershey's yang low fat dengan campuran susu 100persen.."

"….OMFG! YOU'RE REALLY MATT!!"

"I'VE TOLD YOU, DUMBASS!!"

mello yang masih ragu-ragu berjalan kehadapan matt, dan menatapnya.

"y…yak ampun. Kenapa…kenapa kau bisa menjadi perempuan seperti ini?!" Tanya mello.

"mana kutahu! Aku tidak sadar!!" teriak matt dengan aksen girlish xD

"sebelumnya….apa yang kau lakukan….?" Tanya mello.

"mencuci muka…dengan air dingin…." Jawab matt.

Tiba-tiba mello punya ide, kan dia pernah baca Ranma ½-nya Rumiko Takahashi, dan nasibnya matt ini mirip banget ama kutukan onsen yang kena ama ranma xD

"diem, jangan gerak." Mello lalu beranjak kekamar mandi.

"?" matt yang butek banget gak tau mello mo ngapain.

Tak lama kemudian mello kembali dengan sebaskom air panas ditangannya.

"untuk apa air it--"

too late, mello langsung menyiramnya dengan air panas tersebut xD

(penulis:KDRT noh!! xD)

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

tiba-tiba matt berubah jadi cowo lagi!! O.O

"YAK AMPUN! BENERAN LAGI! PADAHAL GUE CUMAN NYOBA-NYOBA DOANG!!" teriak mello histeris ketika teorinya itu benar.

Kadang-kadang dia sangat benci jika teorinya itu benar.

"g…gue jadi cowo lagi!!" teriak matt yang basah kuyup…lagi.

"h…hehehehehe…." Mello malah ketawa nyentrik gitu, mukanya terlihat seperti Susanna lama-lama…..mengapa? karena dia punya ide gila didalam pemikirannya….

"….oh shit." Matt tahu kini mello mempunyai 'mainan' baru… yaitu…dirinya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(dan….)

"ada apa nih kita serombongan begini diundang ama mello?"  
gungam raito, yang sedang naik lift bersama L, Beyond, Near, dan Watari.

"tadi dia menelepon, dan dia bilang kalau sesuatu yang aneh telah terjadi kepada Matt. Mail Jeevas." Kata watari anteng.

"WHAT!? What happen ama dia?!" Teriak near histeris, ampe-ampe jatohin boneka Barbie yang ada ditangannya ituh.

"ceileh, sampe segitunya…" Beyond ama L sih maklum-maklum ajah. Soalnya Near Cinta matek ama matt, cuman cintanya enggak kesampaian mengingat kalo matt itu…Kekasihnya mello. xD

"ah, ini dia. Kamar 267." Watari memimpin mereka semua kekamarnya Matt en Mello. Udah kayak mo naek haji aja deh tuh rombongan…

Watari perlahan-lahan mengetuk pintu, dan tak berapa lama kemudian pintu terbuka.

"oh! Sudah datang!!"

dan munculah sosok Mello yang tersenyum sinis bak wewe gombel xD (penulis: mas Wewe!! Saiah bawa-bawa dikau dimarih!! Entar kalo saiah mo beli pulsa lagi jangan dikasih harga yang mahal yahhh xD)

"woi. Ada apa gerangan luh manggil kita-kita kemari? Gak tau yah orang lagi pedicure-menicure disalon??" raito langsung ngebacot sewot, abisnya mello manggil dia pas dia lagi disalon xD

"auk…kurang kerjaan banget sih lo? Gua padahal lagi nonton Grey's Anatomy tauk! Udah episode final pula! Dasar semprul!!" L juga ikut-ikutan ngebacot.

"LO APAIN SI-MATT?! LO APAIN!? JAWAB GAK!? ENTAR GUE TUSUK LO PAKE TUSUKAN KONDE!" near malah jadi beringas.

"…………….." Watari diem aja, enggak mau berkomentar apapun.

"Eh tauk enggak, 61persen orang yang lagi nyetir noh ngupil pas dilampu merah!" Beyond malah jadi enggak nyambung sendiri.

"….yah wat eper lah! Sini masok…." Ajak mello. Atas perintah mello, mereka semua masuk kedalam ruangan. Dan menemukan…

"MELLO!! LEPASIN GUA GAK!?"

matt yang diiket dikursi, dan sedang berusaha untuk lepas dari sana.

Reaksi Near: MATT-KUN!! WAT HEPEEN!? WAT HEPEN?! (pake acara nangis-nangis bombai)

Reaksi Raito: lagi maen mafia-mafiaan yah??

Reaksi Watari:…………

Reaksi Beyond: hihihi…saiah membayangkan PINK SNIPER….xD

Reaksi L: 91persen manusia yang berada dimuka bumi ini rajin boong….paling enggak sekali dalam sehari… (lha…)

"mello. Mengapa kau mengikatnya dikursi?" Tanya Watari khawatir. Takut anak didiknya itu kenapa-napa. (ceileh!)

"oh. Ini agar dia tak meronta….tadi pagi…ah, lebih baik jika aku menunjukannya langsung pada kalian semua.." mello berjalan menghampiri matt dengan sebaskom aer dingin ditangannya.

"OMFG! _Don't you dare to--_"

reaksi matt telaaaaat banget! Dia langsung disiram ama mello xD dan enggak sampe 1,6396168 detik (hiah) matt langsung berubah jadi cewek lagi.

Reaksi Near: O.o

Reaksi Raito: CINTA LAURAH YAH?!

Reaksi Watari: Innalilahi!!

Reaksi Beyond: yah! Sekarang saiah bayangin Happy Ending ama Love Life dah!! xD

Reaksi L: senangnya hatiku…turun panas demamku, kini aku bermain dengan riang….

"K…kok dia bisa berubah jadi…CEWEK?!" teriak near, satu-satunya yang telah sadar dari 'reaction' part.

"ini gara-gara gua cemplungin keempang kemaren…." Kata mello anteng.

"mello! cepetan Lepasin gua! Kalo enggak lo enggak bakal gua kasih jatah selama setahun penuh! MAU ENGGAK!?" tereak matt yang masih berusaha untuk ngeronta.

"APE!? IYE-IYE BAKAL GUA BUKAIN DAH!!" mello langsung membuka tali pengikat matt setelah mendengar ancaman-nya matt xDDD

matt perlahan-lahan berdiri dari kursi laknat itu, dan membetulkan bajunya sedikit. Yang lain pada ngeliatin dia dari bawah ampe atas, sumpe loh matt versi cewek cantik amat yah?

"….mengapa kalian melihatku begitu?" matt merasa terancam ketika semuanya pada ngeliatin dia dengan tatapan napsu xD

"duh matt, gue manggil lu Meadow aja yah. Seret mulut gua manggil cewek cantik pake nama cowo" celetuk L. Beyond, raito, dan bahkan Near mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju xD

(penulis: yay! Meadow! ;D)

eh mendadak Beyond megang tangannya Meadow….

"Kamu adalah perempuan tercantik yang pernah kutemui dihidupku, sayang ku… ayo menikah denganku…." Beyond langsung nyodorin cincin kawin kehadapan Meadow xD sedangkan Meadow cengok.

BLETAG!!

"DASAR ORANG PSYCHO! JAUH-JAUH LO DARI MATT GUE!!"

serentak mello langsung nendang Beyond jauh-jauh…setelah Beyond, kini gilirannya near untuk bergombal ria xD

"Meadow! Aku tuh udah suka ama kamu dari dulu! Bahkan saat kamu masih jadi 'matt' sekalipun! Udah kamu mendingan kawin lari ama aku aja! Dijamin pasti idup kamu enak en terjamin deh!!" kata near dengan mata memelas.

"…err……" Meadow jadi horror sendiri.

BUAK!!

"INI LAGI SATU! MATT ITU MILIK GUE! PROPERTI GUE!! JAUH-JAUH LO SONOHHHH!!"

Mello langsung memukul near dengan tongkat baseball XD ketika mello lengah, raito langsung beraksi….

" sayangku, kamu adalah makhluk ciptaan tuhan yang paling aku kagumi dari segalanya yang berada dimuka bumi ini…

seandainya kamu mau ikut berpetualang dengan aku mengelilingi dunia yang mulai terkoyak ini, aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia…selamanya…selamanya.." raito hampir mencium Meadow kalo saja mello enggak dateng…dengan…

Wuuunngggggg…….

"!!" raito enggak dapat bereaksi dengan bibir yang terkunci ama penyedot debu. xD

"cium tuh Penyedot debu!!" mello langsung nyungsepin tabung penyedot debu kebibirnya raito xD (penulis: -dihajar para fansnyah raito- xDD)

eh…enggak disangka-sangka, L perlahan-lahan maju kehadapan Meadow…

"GAH! L-sama! Mo apa!?" teriak Meadow panik.

"aku enggak mao ngapa-ngapain kamu kok, cuman pengen ngelamar kamu jadi isteri aku ajah." L langsung mengengam tangan Meadow erat-erat lalu tersenyum.

Ngebuat Meadow jadi tambah horror.

"GYA! Gua kagak bisa ngelarang L-sama yang agung!! Gimana nih?! Kena dilemma ini sayah!!" teriak Mello. Maksudnya, dia enggak bisa ngelarang L untuk nikahin Meadow, soalnya L-kan senironya xD

"LOH!? Kok gitu sih!? Gue-kan diatasnya L, jadi seharusnya gua bisa nikahin Meadow dong!" sahut Beyond sewot.

Akhirnya semua pada adu mulut, Near adu bacot ama mello, Beyond rebutan Meadow ama L, sedangkan Raito enggak bisa ngomong karena bibirnya jadi bengkak. xD

"masyaoloh….ada apa gerangan ama anak-anak didik gue ini…." Watari nyebut ajah…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Setelah keadaan agak tenang…Watari membuatkan teh untuk mereka semua yang badannya penuh memar karena abis berantem memperebutkan Meadow xD

"nah, sekarang jelaskan padaku matt…eh, Meadow. Kenapa kamu bisa jadi cewek…" tanya Watari.

"duh…ini hara-gara mello nyemplungin gua keempang kemaren lusa…en pas bangun pagi, gua kan nyuci muka pake aer dingin….eh…udah jadi cewek aja gua…." Jawab Meadow yang duduk rada jauh dari mereka semua, menghindari kontak fisik langsung xD

"..bejad banget lo mel." Celetuk Near.

"enggak menghargai orang….entar meadow muak ama lo en lari nyari pacar baru loh" kata Beyond. (penulis: ah, saiah jadi inget ama _Butterfly Effect_ saiah…. Hehehe….halah, apa juga hubungannya)

"dasar Psikopat…" raito yang bibirnya udah kembali seperti semula enggak ketinggalan mengejek mello.

"Kekerasan Dalam Rumah tangga…." Kata L pelan sambil menegak tehnya.

"….berisik!" sahut mello.

"empang-nya ada dimana?" Tanya Watari, satu-satunya orang yang paling waras disini.

"gak jauh dari sini kok" jawab meadow.

"gimana kalo kita semua kesana? Dan mencari tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Mat..eh, Meadow!" usul Watari.

"ide bagus tuh!!" raito, L, Beyond, aama Near langsung manggut-manggut setuju.

"tapi Meadow jalan deket-deket gua! Entar lo pada nyoba buat ngelamar dia lagi!" mello langsung 'menyembunyikan' Meadow dibelakangnya. Semuanya jadi pada rusuh en sewot lagi.

"kamu kok bukannya bersyukur sih Mihael…?" celetuk Watari sambil tertawa kecil.

"….Maksud?!" Tanya semuanya, pada bingung ama omongan Watari.

"yah kalo Matt berubah jadi cewek…kalian bisa menikah secara sah dan mempunyai anak bukan?" jawab Watari.

"…………….."

"kok kayak 'Happy Ending' yah!?" celetuk Beyond.

"GUA OGAH HAMIL ANAKNYA PSIKOPAT! UDAH AYO AH!!" Meadow langsung keluar duluan dari ruangan, disusul pula ama mello dan yang lain…

(penulis: iya juga yah…kalo Matt ato Mello jadi cewek, maka yang namanya MPREG kagak ada xDDD)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Akhirnya meadow ama mello kembali keTKP. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat…

"kok empangnya jadi tambah banyak!?"

iye, moso empangnya jadi ada 5? Dalam waktu sehari? Impossible banget gak sih noh?? (yah namanya juga fanfict, apa aja bisa terjadi jeung…xD)

"waduh? Empang apa sumur?! Dalem banget!" kata raito.

"Meadow-chan, kemaren kecebur diempang yang mana?" Tanya L.

"um….banyak banget, gua lupa…mel. Lo kan yang dorong gua, lu ceburin gua keempang yang mane??" Meadow malah nanya ama mello.

"mana gua inget…." Jawab mello.

Lalu mereka semua mengitari empang-empang tersebut, Sementara Meadow dan Watari cuman ngeliatin aja dari jauh.

"wah. Ini empang kena kutukan nih…siapa aja yang kecebur didalemnya, bisa berubah jadi makhluk aneh!" kata Beyond.

"…tau aja sih? Sering baca Ranma ½ yah?" Tanya near.

"iyah, pas gua lagi dijepun sering nonton itu xD" jawab Beyond.

"eh…."Near enggak perhatiin jalannya, dia nabrak Mello yang berjalan didepannya. "GAH!!" Alhasil Mello kehilangan keseimbangan en…

JEBYURRRR!!

Nyungsep masuk kedalam kolam. Dan lama enggak muncul-muncul.

"gyaaa!! Mello sayang!! Lo apain Suami gua!? Eh…maksudnya Isteri gua! Bejad!!" Teriak Meadow histeris xD

"mampus! Tuh anak kagak muncul-muncul kepermukaan!" sahut raito.

"walah! Repot nih harus panggil polisi en ambulance segala!" kata L.

"Gitu aja kok repot??" kata Beyond.

'_asyik…saingan cinta gua berkurang…hehehe' _pikir near xD

Eh mendadak ada benda asing muncul dari dalam air… pastinya-lah itu Mello. Namun…beda sosok…

"GYAAAAA!!" Meadow Berteriak histeris ketika Melihat Mello berubah jadi…kucing item buluk. xD

"BUSET! Beneran berubah bok!" teriak Beyond.

"me…mello?" perlahan-lahan L nusuk-nusuk tubuh Kucing-item-buluk yang terindentifikasi sebagai mello pake tongkat kayu.

"meong….?" Perlahan-lahan tuh kucing ngeliatin L, near, raito, Beyond satu persatu….

"parah. Udah mendingan kita kabur aja…." Usul raito yang enggak mau kebaya lebih jauh lagi dalam masalah 'berubah bentuk' ini.

"MEONG! MRAWR MEONG, MWAR OEMG!!" kucing-item-buluk atau sama dengan Mello, mulai bercuap-cuap dengan bahasa kucing. Mari kita trenslet dulu yahhh… (trenslet: WALAH! APA-APAAN NEH, MOSO GUA JADI KUCING!?)

kemudian KIBM (Kucing-Item-Buluk-Mello) melihat kenear, dan dengan penuh dendam dan kebejad-tan, dia langsung mencakar muka near sebisa mungkin.

"GYA!! Lepasin!! Buang ini kucing jauh-jauh!!" teriak Near histeris. Eits, near kembali tak memperhatikan langkahnya. Dia nyungsep jatoh diempang yang lain.

"Nah loh! Berubah jadi apaan noh near!?" kata Beyond.

"auk!" sahut Raito dan L.

Near lalu muncul kepermukaan, dimana dia sudah berubah menjadi…Bebek-angsa xD

"mwwawawawawawawa!!" KIBM kayaknya ketawa ngakak, dan guling-guling dirumput.

"……………" Beyond, L, dan Raito cengok.

"KWEEEEKK!! Kwek kwek kwek!! Kwek!!" BAN(Bebek-Angsa-Near) Langsung marah-marah, dan ini trenslet-nyah… (trenslet:SIALANNN!! Mello awas lo!! Kampret!!)

akhirnya KIBM dan BAN berantem, saling mencakar, mematuk, dan mengigit satu sama lain…

"…pergi yuk." Ajak raito.

"iyah…" Beyond ama L sih setuju-setuju ajah.

Pas ngeliat raito, Beyond, Ama L pergi diem-diem, KIBM dan BAN serentak berantem.

"Mwar! Meng meong rawr meaong meng!!" (trenslet: Woi! Enak aja lo pada mo kabur begitu aja!!)

"Kwek kwak kwek kwek kwek kwaaak!!" (trenslet: kalian juga harus merasakan penderitaan guaaa!!)

secara serentak KIBM mencakar Beyond, membuat beyond terjatuh kedalam empang lain.

Sementara BAN mengejar raito dan L sampai mereka juga terjatuh keempang.

"………………." Watari ama Meadow yang dari tadi ngeliatin enggak terlalu banyak berkomentar sama sekali.

Dan munculah….

"nguk??" PIML! (Panda-Item-Manis-L!)

"myuuu….." BNR (Babi-Ngesot-Raito)

"nggiikkkk…." PPB (Paus-Pembunuh-Beyond!)

(penulis:ada gitu paus bunyinyah 'ngiiikkk'??)

intinya, L henshin jadi Pandah. Raito jadi Babi. Sedangkan Beyond jadi ikan paus…. xD

"MWAWAWAWAWAWA!!"

"KWEWKKWEKKWEKKWEK!!"

KIBM ama BAN sama-sama ketawa ngakak.

PIML, PPB, BNR pada naek darah. Trus mereka semua berantem secara membabi…eh, mem-binatang buta xD

"bersyukurlah kau cuman kena kutukan menjadi perempuan, Mail." Kata Watari.

"iyah, gua bersyukur banget…" kata Meadow sambil menghela napas lega.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Akhirnya mereka semua hidup tenang dan bahagia dengan 'keanehan' mereka ituh! (yak elah, kalo mo balik kewujud manusia tinggal disirem air panas aje)

Near (BAN): Nasibnya berakhir direstoran mbok berek…ihiks, nasibnya sama ama lagu ini…_potong bebek angsa…masak dikuali nyonya minta angsa…angsa dikuali…serong kekiri…serong kekanan…syalalalalala_ (bener gak yah lirik lagunya? xD)

Beyond (PPB): sekarang Beyond punya kerjaan sampingan di Sea World, jadi paus sirkus! Gajinya lumayan loh, padahal cuman nyiram orang-orang pake aer lewat akuaruim yang gede itu tuh xD

L (PIML): nasibnya hampir sama kayak Beyond, jadi Binatang sirkus! Sekarang L disuruh maen dipilem anak-anak yang berjudul kungfu Panda! Nyang ngisi suaranya Jack Black loh….

Heheheheheheehehe xDD

Raito (BNR): kerja ama Ki Joko bodo jadi Babi ngepet…trus raito juga maen pilem loh! Nyang judulnye skandal babi ngepet! xD

Mello (KIBM) dan Matt (Meadow): kadang-kadang mello jadi peliharaannya tetangga sebelah ato maenan anak komplek, yang biasanya berakhir dengan mello nyakarin tuh anak-anak ampe berdarah. Sedangkan Matt/Meadow? Perkataanya Watari jadi kenyataan….hehehe…yang manah? Yang soal anak itu loh…hehehehe xDDD

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Review diterima kok…parcel diterima…hadiah Rumah apa lagi! Asalkan jangan ngirim bara api ajah kerumah sayah…entar rumah en computer sayah kebakar loh xD


End file.
